The Five Darkin
by leagueoflegendslover32
Summary: Aatrox, Timor, Mortem, Fortis and Malo are known as the five Darkin. They have never all been in battle together but that will change soon.
1. The meeting

Chapter 1: Aatrox  
Another victory for me. Nothing special about that, I win every single battle. To some I am a hero and a god and to others I am a demon and a monster. No one can defeat me...except the other of my race, the Darkin. I'm known as the Darkin blade, there's also the other four like me. There's Timor, Mortem, Fortis, and Malo. Timor is known as the "Dark Fear", Mortem is known as the "Dark Death", Fortis is known as the "Darkin Shield", and Malo is known as "Dark Chaos." There's one more... but we don't talk about him anymore. Fortis, Timor, and I are the only ones people know about. Malo and Mortem are too dangerous to be let into battle. We're nothing compared to those two. They could wipe out this entire race of humans if they wanted. Anyways, we haven't been in battles together for some time now and we don't plan to any time soon. One of us is good enough. I'm in the league now, so I don't have time to be battling for fun anymore. I miss those days sometimes though...

I had just beaten the last enemy on the opposite army. Easy I thought as I turned back to the side I fought on. We had beaten the enemy team and only lost about 10 of our own. These battles are getting too easy. I sighed. I was bored ever since the league hadn't needed me for some time now. I glanced one last time at the army celebrating over their vicotry before flying off. They would most likely go mad soon anyways... I flew over the fields and scattered with their dead enemies. This is getting boring I sighed. There's no challenge anymore. It's too easy.  
Suddenly, a dark figure darted in front of me. I backed up a little as it went by. Something about it seemed familiar. It froze after passing me and slowly turned it's head. I immediately knew who it was...  
"Fortis, what are you doing here?"


	2. One Defeated

Chapter 2: One defeated

I wasn't expecting to see Aatrox here. There was something I had to do out here. "Aatrox, it's been a while. I'm just looking for something to do. It's getting boring around here," I lied.  
"Yeah, I know how boring it is," Aatrox responded.  
"I'm guessing you're doing the same."  
Aatrox sighed and said, "You know, I can't talk now, I'm in the league now."  
I stared at him in surprise and said "You joined the league? That place filled with weak humans and those little creatures?"  
"They're not all that weak, you know? Anyways, I have to get going. Say hello to the other three for me."  
I suddenly remembered what I had come here for. "Wait!" I yelled after Aatrox.  
Aatrox turned "What?"  
"Timor...was defeated in battle the other day," I said sadly.  
That was the first time I ever saw Aatrox look suprised. "That's impossible!"  
"We thought so too... until he was defeated."  
"So, where is he now?"  
"He's fine now, but we still have to kill whoever defeated him."  
"Who did it?"  
"I think you know... The barbarian king that's your enemy...Tryndamere."  
Aatrox just stared and thought for a moment. "We're going after him."  
"You're crazy right, Aatrox, Tryndamere's gotten much stronger."  
"Are you saying we're too weak to defeat a mortal?"  
"No...I'm just saying it'll be tough."  
Just like that, Aatrox flew off and I went after him.


	3. The Weak Darkin

Chapter 3: The Weak Darkin  
I don't know how I lost to a mortal. First thing I knew, he was standing on the other side of the icy plains with his army. Then, it all happened in a flash. He somehow got his sword to hit me and I fainted. I'm still alive, the Darkin can't die, just weak. I remember Aatrox telling me that barbarian was not that tough so I thought it would be fine. He had the stupid frost archer with him too and she wiped out a ton of the army. I didn't think humans could be so tough to beat.  
"Timor, I've got Aatrox!" Fortis yelled as he flew into the mountainside cave I was sitting in. Aatrox was right behind him and entered the cave.  
"So, long time no see Aatrox," I said weakly.  
"Yeah, how did Tryndamere get you so badly?" Aatrox asked unimpressed.  
I stood up weakly and walked slowly to the entrance. "I don't know, there's something with that sword of his though."  
"He's like me a little, he can absorb fury like I absorb blood," Aatrox commented.  
I looked out at the grassy plains outside the mountain I was in. "We have to defeat him."  
"You can't though," Fortis added. He was the one who supported everyone, that's why they called him the Darkin shield.  
"I'm fine!" I yelled at him. I started to fly out, but Aatrox grabbed me and pulled me back in.  
"He's right," Aatrox agreed. "Fortis and I can handle him on our own."  
"But he also has the frost archer and bird with him," Timor added in, walking to the exit again.  
"It's fine, Fortis and I have fought together before, and no one ever defeated us."  
"No on ever defeated me either before," Timor mumbled as Aatrox and Fortis flew away.


	4. Memories

Chapter 4: Memories (Fortis)  
Aatrox and I eventually reached the Freljord. He said this is where we could find Tryndamere. Upon reaching the frozen land Aatrox smiled.  
"What's so funny?" I asked.  
"Memories of this land," Aatrox responded. I could only assume he meant his battle with Tryndamere; which he said was one of the hardest battles he ever fought in. He seemed to be happy to have a second fight with Trydamere, but I was nervous. If Tryndamere could defeat Timor, the toughest of us three, I didn't know if I could even hit him.  
"Let's go," Aatrox said, flying further into the Freljord.  
"Do you know where we're going?" I shouted .  
"Yes, follow me," Aatrox responded.  
Aatrox and I flew around for a while, with him leading. It took a while before we reached a small civilization. There were wooden houses scattered around and one big stone castle. No one was outside probably because it was freezing.  
"This is the town of the Avarosan," Aatrox said, still grinning. "Let's go."  
I followed him towards the castle. He landed on top of the castle with me next to him.  
"We're going to break in and kill them," he said grinning. I agreed and we stood next to the window."  
Aatrox smashed through the window and flew down to the floor but no one was there. I flew down shortly after him.  
"Aatrox, I thought you said there was going to be someone here," I said, uneasy.  
"Stop being afraid, we're not going to die or anything," Aatrox responded, annoyed.  
We looked around for a bit. It looked like we were in a throne room. There were two wooden, coushined thrones on one side of the room, but no one was there. I felt like flying away, but I don't want to seem like a coward in front of Aatrox.  
"Well, demon, looks like we got you this time," A voice said from behind us. We both turned around suddenly to see Tryndamere and Ashe standing in the doorway.

Author's note:  
Thank you everyone who stuck around for this chapter :) I honestly didn't think I would be getting this many views in this amount of days. I might not be posting multiple chapters a day for a while because of school and other things. Also, comments are welcome! I want to see how I can improve this story and any stories I write in the future! Thanks again! :)


End file.
